


LGBT+ Seventeen (a not!fic)

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Headcanon, I love my queer children, LGBT+ Seventeen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, NOT ACTUALLY A STORY SORRY, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY!!!So I saw a tag for ace/aro Dino and then had the urge to write in detail my headcanons for LGBT+ Seventeen





	LGBT+ Seventeen (a not!fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously not suggesting this is real at all; this is just me treating the members as if they were fictional characters and creating queer headcanons for them. This started with an ace/aro!Dino headcanon I saw on AO3 that I haven't been able to find again, but I saw that and started thinking abt how much sense trans man!Jihoon makes and well, it escalated. If you disagree/have thoughts pls let me know!!  
> Edit: updated Jun from gay to bi bc I saw him on Chao Yin Zhan Ji and that man had mad bi energy, he just never interacts with women/other genders haha

Okay, in age order:

Seungcheol is pansexual and panromantic, and though he uses he/him pronouns he doesn't really like labelling his gender.  
Jeonghan is a cis man, also pansexual and panromantic, and uses he/him pronouns.  
Joshua is pansexual and panromantic too (a full pan 95 line, what else do you need), but is nonbinary and uses he/him and they/them pronouns interchangeably.  
Jun is a cis bi man (he/him pronouns) but he mostly uses bi as an umbrella term for "attracted to whoever" cause he can't be bothered working out exactly what label to use.  
Soonyoung is a trans man, using he/him pronouns, and is ace and panromantic.  
Wonwoo uses gay, cause it's easiest, and is genderfluid - usually between male and agender, but sometimes that changes, and xyr pronouns are xe/xem.  
Jihoon is a trans man (he/him pronouns) and is homosexual/panromantic.  
Mingyu is also a trans man with he/him pronouns, but is bisexual and biromantic.  
Minghao describes himself as agender or androgyne and uses any and all pronouns - preferable a mix - and is largely male attracted.  
Seokmin is the token cishet friend - male, straight, heteroromantic, he/him pronouns.  
Seungkwan is a bisexual and biromantic trans woman, and uses she/her pronouns.  
Hansol is a demiboy and uses he/him pronouns, and is gay and panromantic.  
And of course, there's cis man Chan (he/him pronouns) who's ace/aro.

 

Pairings:  
Jihoon/Seungcheol (they're super cute together, and Seungcheol takes great joy in fighting homophobic/transphobic people on Jihoon's behalf. Seungcheol also helped Jihoon come to terms with what being trans looked like, and that it was okay for him to be short and small and have traditionally feminine clothes/hair/voice).  
Jeonghan/Joshua (they're a chaotic couple, especially with their tendency to challenge their respective gender norms and presentations)  
Jun/Minghao (it took Jun a bit to understand Minghao's gender, but once he realised how much more comfortable ze was in their gender, he embraced it. Minghao loves how utterly Jun accepts xem, and can be pretty protective despite being younger)  
Seungkwan/Hansol (the sweetest, most obnoxious couple :P They took a while to get together because they're bad at communicating and weren't sure how a relationship would work until they took sex out of the equation. They take each other on the cutest dates, and Seungkwan aggressively but politely educates anyone who objects to their relationship).  
Both Chan and Soonyoung just want to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I want to reiterate that I'm not in any way suggesting that this is real (although some of them are 100% not straight); I just approached it like I do with fictional characters. Pls comment your thoughts; I'm happy to expand on why I decided these things for each member too, if you want!!  
> Also feel free to use these, literally or as inspiration!


End file.
